1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for recording and reproducing broadcasting programs, and more particularly, to a recording system and a recording method, capable of selectively editing and storing a part of a program.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a video cassette recorder employing a tape medium has been widely used as a conventional system for recording analog broadcasting signals. However, upon the advent of the age of digital broadcast that is advantageous more than analog broadcast, a variety of recording media appear. These recording media include a digital VCR, a hard disc driver (HDD), an optical disc and the like. Among these recording media, the HDD has recording capacity of about tens Giga-bytes similar to that of the tape medium with the help of recent rapid technical development.
With the propagation of digital TV receivers for digital broadcast, DTV receivers having a variety of additional functions to satisfy user's various demands are being provided. Especially, the personal video recorder (PVR) function, one of the noticeable DTV additional functions, provides a variety of reproduction functions using a large-capacity HDD. The PVR stores audio and video information digitally, distinguished from the conventional analog VCR tape, to secure picture quality without having loss of information even in the event of unlimited times of recording and reproduction.
The PVR enables operations including normal play, Fast Forward, Slow Forward, Fast Rewind and Slow Rewind of broadcasting programs stored according to a function similar to the convention VCR or currently being buffered. In addition, the PVR has a time shift function that allows a user to simultaneously store and play the broadcasting program he is currently watching. For example, in case that the user has a phone call while he is watching a broadcasting program, when he pushes a button for time shift of a remote control (for example, pause button), broadcasting streams received after he pushes the button are stored in a HDD. When the user pushes a play button after he hangs up, he can watch scenes following the pause scene, which are stored in the HDD. That is, recording and reproduction are simultaneously carried out at a predetermined time interval.
Furthermore, reservation recording and prompt recording are available. When the user records a program using the reservation recording or prompt recording, he usually performs recording by time or programs. For example, in case that the user records a program from 9:50 to 10:50, this data corresponding to one hour may include advertisements or a part of another program the user does not want to record. Moreover, the recorded data may contain only a part of the program he wants to record. That is, the recorded contents can include contents the user does not want. Thus, the user desires to store only a part of the recorded contents he wants.
Additionally, the HDD has a limited capacity. Accordingly, if even the contents the user does not want are stored in the HDD, its capacity is unnecessarily wasted. Furthermore, in case of the time shift, the contents stored in the HDD are deleted from the HDD once they are reproduced. This cannot satisfy a user who wants to store a part or the whole part of time-shifted contents in the HDD.